


IV: Distancing

by XX_CALIBRE



Series: Love, a Complicated Emotion [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Near Death Experiences, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XX_CALIBRE/pseuds/XX_CALIBRE
Summary: "Loser.""Feels like I'm a tad bit more."
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Love, a Complicated Emotion [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877842
Kudos: 52





	IV: Distancing

“Sensei! Please, stop!”

All he could do was watch his sensei walk a path planned for his body. So easy it was, to steal what was Naruto’s. The puppet seal made Kakashi’s eye shine a horrid red. When Naruto forced the Jōnin to stop in his tracks, the seal on his wrist—

“—can’t be. He let Tsunade-sama do that?”

“Really—did he… ask for it?”

Instead of answers, more questions bombarded his brain. Kakashi walked, his size diminishing. No. He would not let him. He chased after. Angry that his sensei decided it was _right_ to throw his life away just like that.

Facing his enemies were easy. He did not have to fight them. Except Gaara. How could Gaara stop him? Out of all friends. Out of all allies. _Him_. He knew—he could tell just how important Kakashi was to him. How could Gaara let Hiruko get what he desired? How could Gaara let Kakashi just _do something so stupid_?

“I’m so close!” Naruto shouted at Gaara. “I’m so close to getting Kakashi sensei back, and now you’re stopping _me_!?” Betrayed did he feel, his Rasengan spinning and breaking Gaara’s sand.

“Could you stop him?” Gaara questioned. “Could you persuade him to not sacrifice himself and find another solution? He’s one of the smartest men Konoha has to offer. He’s one of the best. Surely there must be a part of you who agrees with me.”

Eyes shaking, Naruto didn’t know if he did agree. Just became Kakashi was a genius, doesn’t mean he was always smart. This was, by far, the most idiotic idea he could come up with. Surely Hiruko could be defeated by some other method.

And that method was easily found when they defeated Hiruko. Kakashi stayed behind, much to Naruto’s annoyance. He waited. Not with his friends, but alone. He waited for Kakashi to come back, and when his sensei did, Naruto threw himself against the man.

“Loser.” Naruto wept, burying his face into his sensei’s shoulder.

‘Loser’ was not even the best insult Naruto could conjure. He was just too… numb. He almost lost Kakashi. _Again_. He almost lost the man he had grown to love over the years.

“Feels like I’m a tad bit more than a ‘loser’.” Kakashi mumbled, his own arms snaking around Naruto’s body.

Odd it was, for Kakashi to return the hug and not chuckle his famous sound. Was Kakashi disappointed in Naruto? Maybe he was. Kakashi was tense, even after Naruto pulled away. “I was just joking with you, sensei.” Naruto feigned a grin. “I don’t blame you if you thought that was the best plan.”

“Really?”

“You know… I’m really tempted to speak the truth and say you are so _fucking_ ridiculous. You promised me that you’d pay for dinner this time.”

“Ouch. You don’t have to remind me that I made such a promise.”

“Ugh, don’t give me that look. I don’t have money like you do. You make more money than me!”


End file.
